


Palace

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, Ollie as an assassin, cheerful league of assassins story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Felicity gets shipwrecked, rescued, joins the League of Assassins, fights with Oliver and falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So I went on a Chinese series bender this weekend and decided to set a challenge for myself! Can I rip off the entire plot of a Chinese series about the Qing Dynasty in 3 chapters, Olicitise it and do so in 15,000 words or less?
> 
> This is the first instalment. There will be three parts and I have written most of it so it will be short and sweet! No need to wait long for resolution! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> For the purposes of this story let's assume Ra's is like the chilled one that appeared on Legends of Tomorrow instead of the loony bin on Arrow!

It was a bad idea. Somewhere in the back of her mind Felicity had been unsure about boarding that yacht with her friends from MIT. She couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that this was a mistake, although she could find no logical reason for feeling this way. After her break up with Cooper she had dyed her hair blonde, taken on a less angry persona and this bunch had befriended her. They were a good group of people. Sunnier and brighter than Cooper and his ilk had ever been. Felicity couldn’t work out why she was feeling so hesitant and at times dread at the thought of sailing away for a fortnight. She would have been more comfortable lining up a summer job to save up some money in order to facilitate her move to Starling City where she had a graduate position lined up with Kord Industries in the new year.

Still her mother had been adamant that she, Donna was going to fork out the money for Felicity to relocate to Starling and it would do Felicity a world of good to go on a spontaneous sailing trip with her friends. Donna Smoak may not have been able to afford space camp in Felicity’s youth but she had worked hard and smart and had managed to save a nice little nest egg to cover all of Felicity’s moving costs and a few months worth of rent.

Their last night together had been full of laughter and excited squeals as Donna shoved a bundle of wholly inappropriate clothes into her daughter’s suitcase. She have given Felicity a big cuddle and many kisses, making her promise that she would not program even if she could locate wifi on the high seas and that she would drink and have fun like every other 19 year old out there.

***

Mistake was quite an understatement, Felicity thought to herself as she clung onto what appeared to be a piece of wood, her body seizing up in the icy cold water as she floated in and out of consciousness while she bobbled up and down. Felicity didn’t know why she didn’t just let go then and there. She was going to die anyway. Perhaps it was the thought of giving up on her mother that made her clung on. If she was going to die, she wanted to die knowing she had tried her best to get back to her mother. Felicity was all Donna had in this world. She owed it to her mother to try even if it was a forgone conclusion that she was going to die out here in the middle of the North China Sea. 

***

“Just why am I lugging her back Nyssa if she is going to be your new pet?” Oliver grunted as he carried the dripping wet unconscious girl back to the League’s plane, which was waiting for them.

He glanced down at the girl. Skinny, pale face, stringy blonde hair. Features weren’t bad he supposed as he stared at her unconscious face again. He supposed she was a little bit cute even. Actually she didn’t look bad for someone who was half dead and had no make up on.

“Because I am carrying the evidence and artifacts from this Island that father seeks and cannot possibly carry both those and the girl at the same time. If it displeases you greatly to carry the girl, we could pause and complete an exchange,” Nyssa informed him serenely.

“I’ll carry her,” Oliver quickly replied. “Don’t know if we should be bringing her back with us though. She might not be amenable to being an assassin and it’s either that or a maid which I can’t see her as either.”

“Are you suggesting that we leave her to die?” Nyssa retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Now when did I say that?” Oliver snapped back looking offended. “I’m wondering if we should just dump her somewhere in civilization and let her go.”

“We do not know the extent of her injuries or whether her mind will still be sound if and when she regains consciousness. We will need to nurse her back to health and that means taking her back to the League. It was fate that we discovered her and we must see it through.” 

*** 

**One year later**

Felicity switched off her computers and stood up to stretch. Another night, another successful mission. And they didn’t have to kill anyone tonight. She always slept easier on the missions where she just had to hack into government databases or remotely unlocked doors and kill off laser traps for the others to steal things. She accepted that once in a while she had to help them murder someone but she liked to tell herself that the ones being murdered were just as shady as the League. She actively cheered to herself on the nights where she had to disarm bombs because things not blowing up was always good in her books. 

Five years and Ra’s would let her go. Only four more years left, Felicity thought. She’d be able to mark down another day in her tablet tonight. Felicity bent down once more to touch her toes, marveling at how comfy these League cat suits were. So stretchy, just like yoga pants she thought to herself.

“Nice ass Felicity,” a voice floated through the room causing her to jump. Felicity stood up at once, a scowl forming on her face as she turned to see Oliver smirking at her or Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon as he often liked to remind her.

“What do you want?” Felicity asked, deliberately trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

“I need you to pull any information you can off this laptop. It got a bit shot up during my mission today.” He plonked down the laptop in front of her and tapped his foot impatiently. Rude arrogant bastard.

“Let me guess, you didn’t follow the plan and went rogue again today and that’s why the laptop got shot up didn’t it? It’s late and not my problem Oliver. You want me to get that information you come back tomorrow with Ra’s seal and I’ll do it for you. Ra’s seal before you submit anything remember. I’m not getting into trouble with Ra’s just because you won’t obey League rules.” She was about to leave when she suddenly found herself backed onto the edge of her desk, Oliver crowding her personal space.

Felicity let out a surprised yelp as her bottom hit the desk. Oliver loomed down and her staring at menacingly. Hmm he smelled good. Like freshly cut grass. How does a man smell like freshly cut grass in the middle of Nanda Parbat anyway? Damn her for noticing how good he smelled when he was clearly trying to intimidate her. She pulled herself out of her little lapse just in time to hear him threaten her again in that low and growly voice of his. 

“I saved and carried your drowned rat self back here so don’t you quote League laws to me. Do I need you to remind you who I am?”

Felicity couldn’t resist laughing at this. Seriously Oliver was hot and at times he totally had that hot brooding assassin thing going but then he’d open his mouth and issue these dumb childish threats at her and just made her laugh in his face.

“Yes yes, you are Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon, blah blah blah I should be frightened that you’re all growly and scary. Well piffle Oliver! That’s all I have to say to you right now! PIFFLE! Go get me the right paperwork or else no info off that computer.” 

With that Felicity braced herself and charged against his body, using her full weight to try and push him out of the way. He was all muscle and wouldn’t budge of course. 

“Let me go to bed Oliver and don’t be stupid. What are you going to do? Put an arrow through me?” This time it was Felicity tapping her foot and glaring defiantly at him.

The look on Oliver’s face was a strange one. He looked like he was simultaneously trying to swallow his rage at her and stifle the urge to smile at the same time. He let out a vexed huff but nevertheless moved aside to let her pass. Felicity knew it was unwise to poke the bear and rub it in but she had come out on top of that exchange today and couldn’t resist taunting him one last time. She smiled brightly at him and cupped his left cheek with her hand. 

“You’re learning Oliver! I’m proud! Here’s a tip for next time. If you want someone to stick their neck out for you and bypass Ra’s’ rules, try asking nicely and don’t be a rude twerp.” With that Felicity pinched his cheek and stalked out of the lab.   

***

She wasn’t very nice to him but there was no denying that she was attractive, Oliver thought to himself as he watched Felicity dangling off the salmon ladder, her superbly toned midriff ablaze as she giggled and tried to follow Sara’s instructions to get up the next rung of the salmon ladder. Who spends hours at a desk and has a midriff like that anyway he thought frustratedly as he tried unsuccessfully to tear his eyes away from her toned stomach. Thank goodness she was facing him and he wasn’t being treated to a view of her voluptuous and delectable ass or else he wouldn’t be hitting any of the targets he was shooting. 

She was in black yoga pants and a pink crop top. She was also wearing a loose beanie on her head which made her look ridiculously adorable. She still had not gotten used to the cold winters in Nanda Parbat and the head was where you lost the most heat from your body she had once informed him, when he made fun of her beanie wearing habit. Oliver chuckled as he remembered this conversation, one of his more civilized conversations with her. Suddenly an idea formed in Oliver’s head. He was bored and had hit every target no matter where he stood. It was time to raise the stakes and make his training a bit more fun.

***

One minute Felicity was sitting on the floor, recovering from the five sit ups that Sara made her do, the next minute she felt her beanie lurched forward, lifting up from her ears slightly but not quite falling off her head. She looked up to see the front of an arrowhead hovering above her face. There was an arrow lodge in her beanie. Only a handful of assassins used a bow and arrow as their weapon of choice and only one twit in this training compound would be childish enough to try and shoot an arrow through the top of her beanie.

Angrily Felicity yanked the arrowed beanie off her head and stormed over to where a shirtless Oliver was laughing at her, his bow still in his hand.

“What the frack Oliver! I know you don’t like me but you just shot an arrow through my beanie! What if you had missed? You juvenile moron I suppose you find this funny!” 

“Oh don’t get your uptight granny panties in a knot.” Oliver was still laughing as he placed a hand on her shoulder, which she promptly slapped off. “You should have seen your face when that arrow sailed through your hat.”

Felicity took in a deep breath and shoved herself into his space, doing her best to look as ferocious as she could but gulped when she saw that he was shirtless, beads of sweat glistening down his muscular body. Why was he shirtless? None of the other archers were shirtless when they practiced shooting and oh my god was she staring at his chest. Felicity let out a frustrated yelp before she could form coherent words.

“You…you do that one more time and you will be very very sorry Oliver! I will run you into a bus or a railway crossing on your next mission and then go and grovel to Ra’s and tell him it was an honest mistake! And he will believe me because this will be the first mistake that I have ever made on a mission.” 

“Are you done yet?” Oliver asked her. There was a hint of amusement in his voice that she did not like. 

“Yes I am done and if you know what’s good for you stay out of my sight today! Get Dinah or Sara to submit your tasks! With a seal! Do not come near me! This was my favourite beanie and now it has a giant frakking hole in it!” She glared at him some more, unable to move as she continued to seethe with rage. He was rude and obnoxious but shooting at her head was a step too far. 

“If you’re done would you mind letting go of my biceps? Are you massaging them to appease your anger or just feeling me up?” he asked grinning at her smugly as he eyed her hands, which were gripping onto his biceps.

Felicity let out a frustrated shriek and gave both his biceps a hard pinch before she stormed out of the room, not caring that she was being both childish and violent.

*** 

Felicity returned to her desk that night to find a pretty pink beanie with two fluffy pom poms decorating its tip placed on her keyboard. She smiled as she picked up the beanie and pulled her over her head.

“Pink suits you. You look kind of cute in it.” Oliver jumped down from a beam on the roof causing Felicity to startle. Who the hell lurks around on the beams of a ceiling? The man was as weird as heck.

“Is this your way of saying sorry to me or are you genuinely scared that I’ll run you into a railway crossing next mission?” Felicity tried to glower at him but found herself failing miserably. He was smiling at her and looking so boyish.

“It’s me apologizing for being an ass today. Shooting that arrow through your hat was uncalled for and I’m sorry about it. I also really need your help with that laptop. Before my parents died there was a lot of mystery surrounding their deaths and the activities they were involved in. This is a piece of the puzzle in that so can you please help me. Off the record?” He actually looked sincere, a look she had never seen on his face before. Felicity wondered what his reason was for the sudden change of heart. She was enjoying this more human side of him.

“Would it have killed you to ask me this nicely the other day instead of winding me up like you usually do? When has winding me up ever worked in your favour Oliver?” Although Felicity was enjoying the temporary truce with him and had no desire to wage another war she couldn’t resist taking a swipe at him. 

“You only have time for me when I’m antagonizing you,” Oliver practically whined at her.

“Oliver you only ever antagonize me,” Felicity replied incredulously. “When have you ever been nice to me besides the story of you lugging my drowned self back to Nanda Parbat which you like to hang over my head all the time.”

“I was nice to you! First month back after you recovered. I asked you out and you said no.”

“Oliver you told me you were Heir to the Demon, and that you liked my ass and then you asked me if I wanted to hook up with you. You call that being nice? I suppose that was nice considering your behavior towards me after I turned you down!”

“My ego couldn’t handle your rejection. I genuinely liked you. So I acted out and you were always so calm and only reacted whenever I did something extra annoying or awful. So I kept finding ways to get your attention. And the more you hated me the more angry I got and the more I wanted to bait you.”

Bless him he actually looked hurt. Gawd his attitude was awful but there was something sincere and so clueless about it that made her feel sorry for him. She guessed being raised by the League since he was 8 years old really did a number on what his perception of normal human interactions were. Felicity resisted the urge to give him a pat. He had been a turd to her for almost a year. She wasn’t going to let him off that easy. She needed to know this change of heart was sincere and not some big scam he cooked up to further make fun of her.

“Why the sudden revelations about your feelings tonight Oliver? Did you hit your head on the Salmon ladder or have you been drinking from the Lazarus Pit?”

“I feel bad about the arrow through your hat and I really need help with that laptop,” he confessed. “I also might need you to conceal some of the information on that laptop from Ra’s. It has nothing to do with the League’s mission I swear but will give me more clues about what my parents did that led to their deaths.”

So he really was desperate for help with the laptop after all. Desperate enough to be nice to her. Still she had to give him brownie points for admitting to that.

“I’ll help you with this and keep it away from Ra’s but for any League sanctioned mission in the future, you need to follow protocol and you need to obey me on Comms do you understand?”

“Yes madam,” he replied beaming at her, his blue eyes sparkling playfully. It might only be a short-lived truce between them but Felicity figured they had to start somewhere. Five years was a long time to fight with someone she had to work with most days. 

***

So the truce was not short lived after all but her life just got even more complicated and tiring now that she was friends with Oliver. It would have been much more convenient for her to stay enemies. Their new found and staying friendship was the reason Felicity now sat huddled next to Oliver in his quarters as he recovered from a nasty bout of poisoning.

Oliver had taken it upon himself to undertake a mission that Ra’s had yet to sanction. He did this without telling a soul, without help and had promptly collapsed into Felicity’s arms when she had gone to meet him in the catacombs per his desperate message to her.

Somehow, through the force of sheer will power she had managed to drag him to the League’s medical facility, thinned his blood (which had started clotting severely due to the poison) with rat poison, cleaned up the medical bay so no one would know they had been there and finally drag him back to his quarters, all while praying that no one would catch them.

They were lucky Ra’s and Nyssa were away, Felicity thought to herself as she wiped the sweat off his unconscious forehead. Still she didn’t know how she was going to explain to the maids tomorrow morning when they came to clean the rooms. There was no privacy from the maids within the League. They wandered in and out doing their daily tasks and if Oliver was unresponsive that was going to raise alarm bells. If only she knew for sure that Oliver would regain consciousness by morning she could sneak out and leave him to tell them that he wasn’t feeling well and was staying in bed all day.

Just as she had guessed a series of knocks rang out on his door early in the morning. Oliver was still out like a light. Quick as lightening, Felicity whipped off her singlet and dove under the covers next to a shirtless Oliver, just before a middle aged maid stormed in.

“Shhh can you come back later? Al Sah-him is sleeping. He’s a little tired this morning,” Felicity whispered calmly, sitting up on the bed a little and pulling the covers up to make a show of covering her boobs, leaving no doubt as to the reason why Al Sah-him was tired and sleeping.

“I come back when you gone,” the older lady shot her a judgy disapproving look before fleeing from the room. Oh great Felicity thought. Now gossip was going spread that she was another one of Oliver’s conquests. And if he didn’t wake up soon they were going to think that she was having marathon sex with him all day. Felicity let out an audible sigh and shuffled out of the bed, reaching for her singlet so she could put it on again. She figured she could whip it off and jump into bed fast enough if anyone else knocked.

“Have I died and gone to heaven? Is that why I’m seeing your boobs?”

Felicity screeched before jamming the singlet over her head as fast as she could. “Stop looking! OMG have you been awake all that time! Why didn’t you say something you pervert!” she squawked at him. 

“Relax Felicity, they are just boobs and very nice ones at that. No need to be so self conscious.” He sat up and grinned at her lazily, looking remarkably well for someone who had been poisoned roughly 24 hours ago.

“You do not know how much work and effort I put in to save your sorry ass and hide your rogue behavior from Ra’s and you didn’t even have the decency to tell me that you were awake all this time,” Felicity fumed.

Oliver smiled and patted to the spot next to him on the bed. “Calm down Felicity. I woke up just then I promise! Luck happened to be on my side today. Woke up to a full view of your boobs.”

“Ugh!” Felicity stamped her foot in annoyance. “I’m going back to my quarters now! Your cleaning maid thinks I’ve been sexing you up all morning so there goes my reputation. Not that I should even care about my reputation in this place but gawd it is so insulting to be accused of hooking up with you! You owe me Oliver!”

“Does this mean I need to marry you now to save your reputation so people won’t think you’re just my latest conquest?” Oliver called after her as she stomped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your next instalment! I apologise if the tone comes off as a little odd! I have tried my best to Olicitise it.
> 
> Qing Dynasty adaptation remember! Hehe me and my attempts to lure you guys in with ancient Chinese plots =P
> 
> I hope you guys like it anyway! 
> 
> The final chapter should be posted by Sunday.

Felicity was a genius with an IQ of 170. It wasn’t something she felt boastful about or took special pride in, it was simply a fact. She had considered graduating from MIT at 19 to be her greatest achievement, however after the Annabel Lee (in hindsight it was a really bad idea to get on a boat with a name like that) went down in the North China Sea Felicity considered her greatest achievement to date her ability to work for and blend in with the League, without being killed off or brainwashed by Ra’s. 

Ra’s clearly had his own version of a code of honour and had promised that five years would be all it took for her to repay her debt to the League for saving her life. Felicity had decided to put her faith in this however she was aware that tyrants sometimes played by their own rules when it suited them. Thus she went out of her way to be efficient in her role all while doing her best to keep a low profile so as to not attract any attention or gossip. Because attention and gossip, even for positive reasons could be dangerous in a place like this.

It started off with her cleaning maid bowing to her. The lady had never bowed to her before and had always given Felicity a sour look whenever she saw her despite Felicity trying her best to be as friendly as possible. Things did not get better at breakfast when the kitchen staff also took to bowing at her and the final straw which prompted Felicity to act was when other assassins started sneaking curious glances at her when she handed them their ear pieces and outlined their mission details to them.

Felicity considered asking one of Sara or Dinah to gauge if they knew what was going on however as the day progressed it dawned on Felicity that there was only one reason why almost everyone she ran into was acting peculiar around her.

“What did you do?” Felicity demanded as soon as she reached the training compound where Oliver was sailing up and down the salmon ladder, shirtless of course. Always shirtless.

“Now even a hello?” he smiled at her, despite working up quite a sweat. What was with her and this man’s sweat? She couldn’t take her eyes off him when he was sweating. Sweat should be dirty and smelly not mesmerizing.

She scowled at him before responding. “People are either bowing to me or staring at me like I have a face full of hives Oliver. So what did you do? Because do not tell me I just suddenly became interesting overnight. I’ve flown under the radar for a year and today everyone is fascinated with me.”

“You are fascinating Felicity.” He had jumped off the salmon ladder and some point and was now standing dangerously close to her as he toweled himself off. “Maybe they’ve just finally seen the light like me and have given in to how remarkable you are.”

“Oliver do not play games with me! Tell me what you did!” Felicity loud voice was dangerously close to making an appearance. “I thought we were friends. What did you do to me now?”

“Why do you call me Oliver?” he suddenly asked her, refusing to respond to her question. “I know you hacked into something to get all our real names but why do you insist on calling us our names away from Ra’s instead of our League names?”

“Because you’re all more than just assassins and I like to think of you that way.” Felicity’s tone softened a little and for a moment she forgot that she was on the warpath with him.

“You think I’m more than just an assassin?” Oliver took another step closer toward her, his face hovering just a mere few inches from hers.

“Yes I like to think of you all as individuals, with your own thoughts and feelings. You’re more than just Ra’s minions or successors. But that is not the point of the conversation Oliver! Don’t try to distract me! What did you do?”

“But if I’m more than just an assassin to you why do you think so badly of me?”

“I never said I thought badly of you. I just know that you did something to make everyone act weird around me today so quit changing the subject and tell me what you did Oliver.” Felicity glared at him once again and crossed her arms. She deliberately turned her head away from him.

“I just announced that you were my woman that’s all. After you saved me from that bout of poisoning you mentioned that you were worried the maids thought you were sleeping around with me. So I told everyone that you and I are exclusive and that you’re my woman.” Oliver started off confidently enough however the more words he uttered, the more Felicity’s face started turning a peculiar shade of crimson. And it wasn’t a blushing shy kind of red; it was an angry stormy shade of ragey red purple. 

“You told people that I am your woman? Did I hear you correctly Oliver? You actually called me your woman? You just went and announced it to people?” Felicity’s voice was quiet, soft even and Oliver suddenly realized that this was a whole different kind of rage that he had never encountered before.

“I…uh…you didn’t like those rumours about you sexing me up casually…” he trailed off wishing the floor would open up and swallow him, the big bad assassin suddenly feeling quite terrified of the smaller angry blond standing before him.

“I am not your woman Oliver. I don’t want to be your woman. Oddly enough they respect me for my brain here despite all the super ninja skills flying around and you will not undo all my hard work. I have no idea what came over you but I’m going to assume you were just stupid and not malicious. Fix this Oliver.” There was no doubt as to her tone. Felicity had not taken kindly to being labeled as his woman. He really needed to fix this. 

***

The stares continued for a few days and seemed to die down by the end of the week. Felicity assumed Oliver had fixed the situation and breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed like she was no longer a subject of interest. Oliver had been called away on a fortnight long recon mission, that didn’t require her briefing him or her presence on comms. She found herself missing the big lug and made a mental note to be nicer to him when he was back.

That was until one night when she was dragged from her room by three maids, dunked into a giant bath tub full of rose petals, scrubbed from top to toe and then nagged to wear a flowing pink silk dress which would have been comfortable had it not been adorned with a thousand beads that were making her itch. Felicity was then led into a room illuminated by hundreds of candles (clearly a fire hazard waiting to happen) as a broad tall figure stood with his back to her (obviously Oliver trying to look mysterious as some sort of joke).

“Oliver I know it’s you so you can turn around now. You couldn’t come greet me like a normal person? Maybe bring me a few chocolate bars back from your mission? What’s with the candles and the itchy dress?” Felicity took a breath, stopping to get a good look at Oliver, her eyes finally adjusting to the candlelight.

“Oliver why are you in League pajamas?” 

He turned around and walked towards her, a shy but eager smile gracing his face. “I’ve fixed it. My apologies about what happened before. I didn’t stop to think that someone like you would never want to be my mistress. So I fixed it. I went to Ra’s and begged him to let me marry you. Took a bit of wheedling since as Heir to the Demon I’m usually expected to enter a political marriage but Ra’s has been very impressed with your skills so he was amenable to a marriage between us if it means that he can keep your skills here within the League.”

Felicity stared at him in disbelief, took a few steps backwards and stumbled into the nearest chair. His smile faded and was replaced by a look of concern as he rushed over to her side, panic evident in his face.

“Oliver I don’t want to marry you. I don’t love you. You don’t love me. I don’t want to stay here. I’m working hard so I can go home to my Mom and now I don’t know if you’ve undone the deal I struck with Ra’s.” She was still staring at him in disbelief, trying furiously to stop herself from crying as tears prickled on her eyelids.

“Felicity…but I thought…” Oliver stared at her in dismay, realizing that he had once again made a very big mistake.

“I know you were raised differently but surely you have seen some Western TV shows or read Western books to understand what my culture is like?”

“You were so angry at being known as my woman I thought you would want official status. I’ve never wanted to marry anyone before you. Taking on a wife is a big deal for me.” He looked so very lost and forlorn and Felicity would have felt sorry for him if she didn’t have the big mess caused by him to unravel.

“I like you Oliver and I think you like me as well. But we don’t love each other. Don’t you want to wait to meet the one and marry for love one day? I know I do.”

“How do you know I don’t love you?” he challenged.

“Because we haven’t even dated Oliver! We fought for a year and then called a truce and became friends. We barely know each other.”

“But we could get to know each other. And fall in love?” Oliver knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands covering them with his, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Do you think you could fall in love with me Felicity?”

“I think I need to see Ra’s and try to fix this misunderstanding. And then change out of this itchy dress! It’s giving me a rash.” 

Felicity was careful to avoid his question altogether. Oliver watched her for a few seconds as if he wanted to press on a bit more but decided to let the matter drop. He continued kneeling in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

“I’ll let you go find Ra’s but how about we try this dating thing that you’re so hung up on. Meet me in the Western Courtyard tomorrow night at 8 pm. I’ll be waiting for you. I’m going to wait all night even if you don’t show up.” 

“Oliver I really don’t think…” Before Felicity could finish her sentence Oliver got up and dashed out of the door, leaving her to ponder whether she should go see Ra’s in the itchy dress or change out of it first. 

*** 

Felicity rolled to her side and snuggled further under her covers as the rain pelted down outside. She was going to be good tonight. No pointless surfing on her tablet, in fact no electronics before bed tonight. She was just going to snuggle down and sleep while listening to the rain. 

Rain. She could hear it outside her window, large even drops coming down with no end in sight. He couldn’t be waiting for her in this rain could he? She told him firmly earlier today that she wasn’t going to meet him tonight. He had insisted in that infuriating manner of his that he was going to be in the Western Courtyard waiting for her no matter what. Surely he would abandoned the stupid idea now that it was bucketing down and she had told him several times she was not going to show up.

Groaning in frustration Felicity crawled out of bed and put on her thickest coat and gumboots (a gift from Nyssa who thought she was sickly and didn’t want her feet to get wet during the Nanda Parbat wet season). Even if Oliver had enough sense not to wait in the Courtyard Felicity knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep until she went to check for herself that he wasn’t there. The man was a Luddite and probably wouldn’t respond if she tried to text him.

***

“Oliver what are you doing?” Felicity shouted at him when she caught site of him, looking morose and dopey as he sat in the Gazebo getting sprayed by slanting horizontal raindrops. “Are you trying to catch your death of cold?”

“I was waiting for you.” Oliver perked up considerably at the sight of Felicity, who was bundled up in a big padded pink coat, pink gumboots and holding a bright pink umbrella that looked like it was bigger than her. She resembled a big pink marshmallow monster and she had come out all the way just to check on him. Things were looking up.

“I thought you said colds were caused by viruses not by being physically cold,” he grinned at her cheekily.

“Yes but if you keep sitting out here in the cold and wet your immune system will take a beating and you’ll be more susceptible to viruses. Go to your room and dry up Oliver,” Felicity coaxed him.

“Since you’re out here already let me take you somewhere. I have a surprise for you! I promise you’ll like it!” He stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the gazebo at top speed, ignoring her attempts to cover his head with her umbrella. 

“Better not be another awkward marriage proposal,” Felicity muttered following him.

***

“You are my hero! I take back everything bad I’ve ever said about you,” Felicity moaned in contentment as she popped a curly fry into her mouth. His surprise turned out to be a juicy burger with fries, prepared especially for them in the kitchen wing. “If I’d known you could make burgers and fries happen I would have called a truce with you earlier.”

“There are advantages to being Heir to the Demon,” Oliver smiled at her. 

“You know that Heir to the Demon talk normally irritates me but right now I say exploit the hell out of it if you can get more food like this! Can they make pie? Can you use your connections for pie? Wait don’t answer that! I will not be lured in by pie!” Felicity bit down on her burger, which tasted remarkably like Big Belly Burger. She had become addicted to that particular burger chain during her short stay at Starling City for her panel interviews with Kord Industries.

“Did Ra’s give you a hard time? I was so relieved when he told me he was holding up his deal with you. He looked almost apologetic, like he felt sorry that I was losing you as a wife.”

“Ra’s was surprisingly cool about the whole thing. I didn’t think he seemed like the type that would take kindly to the hijinks of youth.” Felicity smiled as she recalled the amused look Ra’s had given her when he asked if she was sure she wanted to give up a lifetime of jewels and luxury as Mrs. Heir to the Demon. She had thanked him for his kindness but told him that she longed to make it home and be a penniless graduate. And she did. It wasn’t glamorous but it was real life. It was her life. The life she was living right now was thrilling but most days it just felt surreal.

“Is that what we are to you? Just hijinks of youth?” Oliver asked softly. He was gazing at her face again.

“Oliver don’t. Don’t ruin this friendship we have by trying to ask for more from me.”

Oliver reached over from across the table and held her hand. “You never answered me the other day Felicity. Do you think you could love me?”

Slowly Felicity pulled her hand away from his and averted her gaze. Oliver however pressed on. “I’ll respect your decision and just be your good friend after tonight but I really need you to answer me. Do you think you could love me? Because I could love you in a heartbeat if you would let me.” Felicity felt her heart ache a little right at that moment. Because it felt like he did love her already.

“In another place, another time I could love you Oliver but not here and not now. We’re unthinkable you and I. I’m going to be gone in 4 years and your life is here. Where does that leave us? Let’s not do anything to hurt ourselves.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, melancholy even and Felicity found herself fighting the urge to rush over and hug him.

“You know how before we called a truce you used to yell at me on comms about how stubborn and pig headed I am?”

“I think I will always yell at you on comms about how stubborn and pig headed you are but do continue,” Felicity teased in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

“Well I’m going to keep hoping and waiting for us to happen one day because I’m just that stubborn and pig headed. I’ll respect your boundaries but I’m going to keep hoping Felicity.”

***

 **2 years later**  

 

“Missed me?” Oliver’s voice was unmistakable as he barreled towards her and hurled himself into her arms. 

“Gawd you’re heavy. Is that all muscle?” Felicity panted as she caught him, noticing that he was limping again. “Did you get injured? Oliver why didn’t you go to Medical Bay first so you they can patch you up.”

“Nah, just limping a bit. The knee is acting up again. Don’t fuss.” He draped himself over her and used her to prop himself up. “I can’t walk properly though so I’ll need you to take me to your room for some Lidocaine.” He made a puppy face at her and actually pouted.

Felicity tweaked his nose before answering. “You hobbled all the way to the labs to find me just fine Mister so don’t give me some rubbish about you not being able to move. And if you want Lidocaine you should go to Medical Bay anyway.”

“But I missed you and wanted to give you this,” he beamed at her before waving a box of chocolates under her nose. Felicity squealed in delight. Good chocolate or any type of candy at all was hard to come by in the League. 

“For that I’ll let you come to my room! Oh don’t look hurt Oliver. As thrilled as I am to see the candy, I really did miss you. I always fret when I’m not on comms to stop you from doing stupid things.” Felicity wrapped one arm around his waist and led him out of lab towards her quarters ignoring the raised eyebrows and knowing looks that followed them as they took their “walk of shame” along the League’s dark corridors.

Felicity had long made peace with the curious looks about their friendship. At the height of speculation even Ra’s took it upon himself to invite Felicity to see him for the sole purpose of attempting to define her relationship with Oliver. Felicity, fearful that Ra’s would revoke his deal with her, calmly informed Ra’s that she and Oliver were friends, close friends but only friends nevertheless and much to her relief Ra’s had only given her one of his famous speeches. Something about living for the moment, seizing love when they had the chance and so on. He didn’t revoke their deal thankfully and had looked slightly wistful when Felicity once again firmly insisted she and Oliver could only be friends. 

Their platonic friendship had been the subject of idle gossip for some time, especially when word of Oliver’s attempt to make her Mrs. Heir to the Demon got out but life went on and as time passed by people lost interest. After two years of no new developments other than a lot of laughter, platonic love and affection, people had consoled themselves by giving each other knowing looks whenever she and Oliver were in each other’s company, which was often. They were practically inseparable when he wasn’t away on a mission. 

***

“Don’t you have the injectable stuff?” Oliver grumbled as Felicity rubbed the cream into his knee as best she could.

“You know I don’t like keeping pointy objects in my room. Syringes creep me out! I’m not having them near me while I sleep. If you’re going to keep whining then let me take you to Medical Bay and they’ll give you the injectable stuff.” Felicity rolled down his tracksuit pants and gave his knee a pat, mentally congratulating herself for having no visible reaction while her hands were all over him. She had trained herself over the years on how to handle the hotness that was Oliver. She could look all she wanted and sometimes even touch platonically but nothing more.

Looking satisfied with the state of his leg, which she had propped up slightly on one of her many pillows, Felicity crawled past him onto the other side of the bed and opened her box of chocolates.

“Your teeth are going to fall out of you eat those in bed,” he chastised her, with a fond smile on his face. 

“I rarely do this and I haven’t eaten any candy for months,” Felicity waved him off, stuffing a chocolate into her mouth and guzzling it down before continuing. “If you wake up before me, nudge me to go brush my teeth.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Oliver asked her suddenly.

“Whoa that’s the first thing you ask me after a week away? What has brought this on Oliver? You found someone you’re falling for?” Felicity’s words were casual and came easily to her but she couldn’t help notice her heart was doing weird things in her chest. Suddenly she felt like she wanted to choke and the chocolate she had taken a bite of tasted like cardboard in her mouth.

“No one, no one new anyway. It’s always the same girl,” he responded, giving her a look, which left no doubt as to who he was referring to. Felicity felt as if a heavy boulder had been lifted off her heart, although that was replaced by the feeling of guilt. 

“So can you tell me if you’ve ever been in love?” Oliver asked again.

“I thought I was once,” she replied, briefly recalling her time with Cooper. “I was very wrong. So very wrong.” She pulled a disgusted face and shuddered.

“Did he hurt you? Want me to put an arrow through him?” Bless his heart, Oliver looked like he meant it too.

“Noooo,” Felicity laughed. “Don’t you dare! He’s not worth it! You’d be better off putting your efforts into securing me some mint chip ice cream. I thought I was heartbroken and maybe I was at the time. But a lot of things have happened since and it’s given me perspective. It’s nothing compared to…” 

She faltered and failed to complete the sentence. Oliver didn’t push for her to continue. They both knew.

Later that night when Felicity had eaten half the chocolates he bought her and promptly fell fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder Oliver leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Still hoping Felicity,” he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> As promised the conclusion to my little story! 
> 
> I did enjoy writing it! There were so many scenes I wanted to steal and share with you guys but I didn't want to write a 38 chapter drama so this has been fun trying to condense it all.

“Try anything and I’ll kill her,” Carrie ordered as she applied pressure to Felicity’s neck and held her precariously over the edge of a tall balcony on the East Wing. They were in the midst of a stand off with at least five other members of the League watching on as Carrie succumbed further to her madness. 

Due to a series of unfortunate events, the rogue assassin, or Cupid as she had been known, discovered that her long lost and very much mourned ex lover Jesse (thought to be deceased), was in fact very well and alive with a family of his own. It appeared that he had faked his own death to get escape from the beautiful although somewhat murderous Cupid. Lucky for Jesse and his family, Carrie had not confronted him or them. Unlucky for Felicity (who ironically happened to be at the training compound practicing her punching technique) Carrie had spontaneously grabbed her on sight and had steadfastly devolved into a hysterical, enraged mess which resulted in the current predicament of Felicity being held over the East balcony.

“Stand back! Do not do anything,” Oliver ordered, pausing his gaze deliberately on Sara, Nyssa and Dinah whom he knew were itching to act in order to save their friend. They certainly had enough arsenal to take out Carrie, and Oliver knew he could beat her on any given day but the crazed assassin was holding Felicity in such a way that one wrong move would send her plummeting down an eight story drop onto the sandstone courtyard below.

“Carrie please just let her go. She’s got nothing to do with this. None of us have anything to do with this but if you want to take out your anger on someone, take it out on me. I will trade places with Felicity instead. Let her go Carrie.” His voice was soft and pleading, the desperation in it could be heard clearly despite his attempt to sound as calm as possible.

“So those rumors are true. You do love her don’t you Al Sah-him? Or at least you think you do. Tell you what Al Sah-him,” Carrie grinned a big Cheshire cat grin as she held Felicity out further from the ledge, “You kill yourself and I’ll let her go. You said you wanted to take her place right? Prove to me that you mean it. One of you is going to die tonight. Your choice as to whether it’s you or Felicity here.”

“No Oliver,” Felicity screamed. “Don’t do anything she says, she’s crazy, she’ll kill me anyway. Don’t do it.”

“Oh look how heart breaking,” Carrie giggled. “Oh you love birds, let’s see who is prepared to die for the other person shall we. TICK TOCK Al Sah-him.”

Before Felicity could register what was happening, Oliver pulled out an Arrow from his quiver, and stabbed himself with it, causing Carrie to momentarily shift aside and loosen her grip on Felicity due to her sheer shock and disbelief at what he had just done. Felicity in her blind panic to rush to Oliver, gave the other woman a shove before sprinting towards Oliver who had keeled over. She had not noticed that Sara, during all the commotion had thrown a handful of ninja stars at Carrie, sending her plunging to her death over the balcony.

“Oliver,” Felicity cried, tears spilling freely on her cheeks as she held him in her arms. “Oliver I love you. You can’t die ok because I love you. You have to live and give me grief for finally admitting it.”

“I’ll live Felicity,” he grunted with a ghost of a smile on his face. “It’s just a flesh wound. I managed to avoid any vital organs. And just to make things clear between us I love you too. Always have.” The twit had the audacity to give her a smug smile, despite looking like he was in extreme pain.

“You idiot, why didn’t you stab yourself in the leg or something. Why the stomach you dumb pine tree? You could have died.” She was sobbing with relief now as she held him in her arms still and buried her face into his neck.

“Because stabbing myself in the leg would have looked unrealistic and Cupid would have killed you. Don’t cry anymore Felicity. Stabbing myself got me two ‘I love yous” from you. I regret nothing.” The dumb lug had the indecency to look perfectly cheerful despite bleeding heavily. 

“Shhhh I’m going to take you to Medical Bay. Shut up and stop looking so smug. Don’t you dare say a word to harass me until you get patched up and full medical clearance.” Felicity had stopped crying now. Logically she knew that she needed to let go of him so he could be transferred for medical attention but a part of her wanted to hold him forever and never let go.

Reluctantly she let go of him. Two League healers arrived and hoisted him onto a stretcher. Before they could leave, Felicity signalled for them to wait as she held Oliver’s face in her hands, and gave him a soft, yet fervent kiss. He was stunned at first but responded enthusiastically until Felicity pulled away.

“What was that for?” he asked smiling softly at her.

“Just in case,” Felicity responded, nuzzling his nose. “Just in case you die I want you to at least have gotten a kiss to go with your I love you from me.”

“And if I don’t die?” Oliver laughed, despite the pain he was in.

“Well you’ll have more ammunition to tease me with when you make a full recovery won’t you?”

Felicity took his hand and walked along with the stretcher as the two healers carried him to Medical Bay.

***

“Hey,” Oliver’s face broke out into a huge smile as Felicity let herself into his recovery room. Once they had reached Medical Bay she had been sent off by the healers and had been refused entry to see Oliver until now, despite her hassling anyone who crossed her path for an update on his condition.

“You’re alive,” Felicity smiled back, her immense relief evident in her voice. It was as if she had been holding her breath the entire time Oliver was undergoing treatment.

“Come here.” Oliver motioned for her to come over and shifted to one side of the bed making space for her.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea with your wound and all?” Felicity asked in a halfhearted attempt at protesting. She had already settled down on the bed beside him, her head nestling on his shoulder as he held her with his right arm.

“It’s just a flesh wound. I made it look more dramatic on purpose to trick Cupid. Still have plenty of strength to hold you in my arms see?” He tightened his arm around her to prove his point. 

“That is the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Felicity laughed as she snuggled in further. They were silent for a while, basking in the moment, before partaking in the conversation that they both knew was going to take place next.

“About what you said earlier…” Oliver trailed off unsure as to where he was headed with this. Their circumstances hadn’t changed, he knew that, but hearing her say those three words would make their inevitable separation a bit more bearable somehow.

“I meant it.” Felicity didn’t know what else to say, what to do besides bury her face into his chest. “I meant it but it doesn’t change things between us. 

“I know,” Oliver replied stroking her hair. He nudged her face out of his chest and lifted her chin up to get a good look at her. “But do you know Felicity that you can ask anything of me and if it’s you asking, I’ll do it.”

“I know you’d do anything for me but some things are beyond your control Oliver. Your life has always and will always be here. Ra’s isn’t ever going to let you go. So let’s accept things for what they are and not torture ourselves. I love you and I will always love you. I don’t regret that.”

Oliver simply kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

***

**2 years later**

Felicity blinked back tears as she packed her small set of belongings and treasures accumulated during her time with the League. She mentally scolded herself for being so dramatic at the prospect of saying goodbye to those who had effectively become her friends and colleagues over the last five years. Part of her was thrilled that she’d be able to see her mother again, to relieve Donna from the anguish of losing her only child. Felicity hadn’t dared make contact in her five years with the League. Although they were extremely different people and sometimes had, had a difficult relationship there was no doubt that Donna lived for her daughter and any signs of Felicity being alive would set Donna off on a quest to find her. Seeing the enormity of Ra’s’ powers and the resources he commanded Felicity didn’t dare risk this even if it meant that her mom had spent five years mourning her. 

There was also a part inside her that wondered if besides her mother, there was anything left for Felicity in the real world. She had been presumed dead for five years, had no job, no friends. And then there was Oliver. Oliver had insisted he was going to accompany her on the private jet, which Ra’s had generously insisted she use to fly home. Felicity wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold it together at the prospect of saying goodbye forever. After Cupid’s attack they had resumed their status quo as best friends but with a new understanding between them. In a sense they had both been set free. There were no more maybes and what ifs. They accepted the impending separation but they could still cherish and make the most of their remaining time with each other.

***

“You think people are going to believe the story of you wondering around the world without your memories for five years before miraculously regaining it one day and making your way home?” Oliver asked as he led Felicity out of the jet onto the private airfield where a car was waiting for her (Ra’s definitely had A LOT of resources). 

“Everyone loves a good shipwrecked story with a happy ending,” Felicity answered trying to smile, despite furiously blinking back the years that were forming in her eyes. “They’ll overlook the logical little details and focus on the drama of it all.”

For a few minutes they just stood there, gazing at each other. Finally Oliver took her hand and slipped a diamond ring onto her finger.

“Oliver…”

“Shh do this one last thing for me. Accept this ring. It was my mother’s ring and the only possession of hers that I have. I want you to have it. One day when you’re old you might think of me and the five years you spent in the surreal far away place.” Oliver tried to smile, despite that fact that his voice shook and there were tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t be reckless now that I’m gone and there is no one to rein you in on comms okay? And don’t do anything too rash without Ra’s’ approval because I won’t be there to cover for you anymore.” Felicity desperately wanted to break down at the prospect of never yelling at him over comms again. She scrunched her eyes close and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep it together. 

Oliver pulled her towards him and engulfed her in a tight hug, burying his face into her hair. “Well you try not to eat candy in bed. Even that cute face of yours can’t pull off being toothless. And don’t order take out every night now that you no longer have regular meals served to you every day.”

“I want to go home but I don’t want to say goodbye to you,” Felicity sobbed into his chest.

Oliver lifted her face up and gave her a watery smile as he took a good look at her face, taking every detail of her in one last time. “Well let’s not say goodbye.” He kissed her forehead and Felicity planted a soft kiss on his lips before walking away towards the waiting car. 

***

**One Year Later**

“I’m glad you finally told me the truth Pistachio. I know you love me and came back for me but it’s painfully obvious that you’re unhappy. You need to go find him honey.”

Donna’s words echoed through her head as Felicity took a stroll through Starling Park, trying to enjoy the scenery and fresh air. It was a warm sunny spring afternoon, the perfect kind of weather. Felicity was wearing a straw sunhat in an attempt to keep the afternoon sun away from her fair skin.

Fuelled by her mother’s encouragement she began to wonder whether it was crazy of her to try and find her way back to Nanda Parbat again. To see Oliver again.

Felicity had really put in her best efforts to adapt to her new life in Starling. Once the media attention of her “miraculous” return died down in Vegas, Felicity had quietly sought a job as a software developer at Palmer Tech and relocated to Starling City, much like her initial plans all those years ago to work for Kord Industries. The job was low key and required her to spend many hours coding and debugging programs. It suited Felicity perfectly as programming always gave her a sense of peace and allowed her to get lost in her own little world of ones and zeroes. When she was caught up in coding she did not have so much time to think about other things. 

As hard as she tried, Felicity could not shake the feeling that she was merely going through the motions of living. Those five years in Nanda Parbat may have seemed like a dream, yet now that she was back to what she had deemed her real life, Felicity felt as if she was barely living. Every day she woke up and went through the process over and over again. She didn’t feel sadness, anger or joy. She merely existed. The notion disturbed her greatly. This was not who she, Felicity Smoak was. She was a person who soldiered on and tried to fix her life not matter what state it was in. She wanted to be happy, not to drift listlessly through life. If happiness meant taking an ill conceived trip to Nanda Parbat so be it.

***

Felicity found a clean looking park bench with no bird droppings and sat down, pulling out her tablet as she began to plan the logistics around her trip. There was no free League transportation this time. She would have to rely on her own meager resources but that didn’t faze her. In fact she felt rather buoyed by the idea of finally taking control of her life again.

As she sat engrossed in her searches, something whizzed across her head and Felicity looked up to see her hat sailing off her head, landing on the ground a few metres away from her with an arrow through it. Felicity stared at the arrowed hat in front of her. Only one person would have the bad taste to do such a thing to get her attention. A big smile formed on her face as she spun around to see Oliver standing behind her, sporting a giant backpack (where she assumed he had stashed his bow after shooting off her hat), looking devastatingly handsome as always, all those hot assassin muscles standing out even more in ordinary civilian clothes. 

“You beat me to it,” Felicity laughed, her face full of joy as she ran towards him. “I was trying to find connecting flights and transfers to Nanda Parbat. I thought I might have to buy a horse somewhere along the way but you beat me to it. You just saved me a very difficult trip.” 

Oliver burst out laughing and pulled her in for a crushing hug before peppering prickly kisses all over her face. “You haven’t changed one bit Felicity.” Satisfied when Felicity kissed him back with equal vigor, he pulled away a little to get a good look at her, beaming when his eyes spotted the ring on her right hand. “And you’re wearing the ring.”

“How did you come here? I mean I know how you physically got here, I assume by jet but how did you managed to get Ra’s agree to let you find me again? Or did you just run off by yourself? Are you leaving for good? Why did he let you go? Did Ra’s released you from your Heir to the Demon position? What did he make you do in order to let you go?” A million questions were buzzing through her mind all at once. After missing him for so long but desperately trying not to think of him or their memories, it was hard for her to process that he was here, standing right in front of her.

“Oh my God, you didn’t promise him our firstborn did you? Do you they still do that? Is our firstborn going to be the new Heir to the Demon?”

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at her last set of questions. “No I didn’t promise him our firstborn, and they may be an ancient sect but they don’t demand firstborns from people.”

“So what did he want?” Felicity asked, ever practical and a realist, wanting to know exactly what price Oliver had to pay to leave the League.

“I had to do a few things for Ra’s. Nothing I haven’t done before. In the end I think Ra’s secretly wanted us to be together. He didn’t try to make things too difficult. I’ll tell you all about it later but first I need to do something.”

Before Felicity could ask what he needed to do, Oliver slipped the ring off the finger on her right hand and moved it to her left hand ring finger.

“Are you swindling me out of a proposal Oliver?” Felicity teased.

“I proposed three years ago in Nanda Parbat with a million candles remember? We can’t live without each other Felicity. We tried and failed miserably so I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“You’ll have to buy me a new hat before I say yes,” Felicity pouted at him, pointing to her arrowed hat on the ground. 

“Anything you want Felicity.” Oliver picked her up bridal style and swung her around.

“Where are you taking me?” Felicity asked when he didn’t put her down but kept on strolling through the park, holding her as if she weighed nothing.

“Home to consummate our relationship!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> SHAMELESS PLUG!!!!!
> 
> For a MUCH more tortured version of Olicity in the LoA see my other story:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10508934/chapters/23189730
> 
> Alternatively for an equally silly version of Olicity in the LoA see:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7953028/chapters/18187777
> 
> haha I do like my LoA stories =P


End file.
